1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve system for dual containment piping systems for fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to a dual containment valve system in an integral, one-piece unit which allows simple and easy installation and accessibility.
2. Prior Art
Double containment piping systems have become common in the chemical processing industries and others. A series of inner containment pipes are used to transport fluid therethrough. Concentric, outer containment pipes surround the inner containment pipes and contain and seal off any leakage from the carrier pipes. The containment pipe may also include drainage systems and leak detectors so that leaks from the carrier pipe may be attended to. In the past, when control of the fluid within the inner carrier pipe was called for, a standard valve or valves were installed in the carrier pipe line. Thereafter, a housing manhole or other box structure was constructed around the valve and around a break in the containment pipe. The structure would have a door or other access means for repair, service or control of the valve.
While this may achieve the intended purpose of leak containment, it does not comport with the leak detection systems in the containment pipe and may not be compatible with conventional hangers, anchors and pipe supports.
There exists a need for a one-piece integral dual containment valve system which may be installed and connected to both the carrier pipes and containment pipes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a one-piece integral dual containment valve system for a double containment fluid system.